Night of Confession
by IAmToast24
Summary: Modern day high school AU where Jon and Dany have been best friends their whole lives. Loosely based off of the music video for the song "Marry Me" by Thomas Rhett.


It was the night of the championship game, and Jon was prepared to tell Dany that he was in love with her. He had been trying to summon the courage for weeks, giving Robb headaches with his incessant pacing in their room at night. It was, after all, senior year, and who knew what would happen when high school ended? He needed to tell her now, before everything changed.

"Jon!" he heard her call from the stands as he was reaching down for a football. He turned around to see her radiant smile as she cheered for him. She was wearing a loose, tie dye t-shirt and little cut-off jean shorts. Her long, wavy hair was up in a high ponytail, the way she liked it. She turned to show him the back of her shirt, pointing at his name and number painted there. He grinned, trying not to look down and stare at other parts of her, parts he couldn't have. Parts he shouldn't want, being her best friend.

After the game, she crushed him in a hug, whispering in his ear that he had done great. The team had won, and he himself had scored one of the touchdowns, so he was high on the victory. He could tell that she was too as she wrapped her pale arms around him, holding him close. It was moments like these that made him think that she might want him the same way he had always wanted her.

Everyone in their friend group headed to the local pizzeria that night, and they shared a booth like they usually did. But it felt a bit different that night, especially when Dany rested her hand on his, slightly entwining their fingers. They hadn't held hands since middle school. At one point, he thought she might have leaned over to kiss him, but then Theon banged on the glass from outside and she jumped up to give him a playful punch so he may have been wrong.

The celebration party was being held at the Lannister's house, since Jaime was the starting quarterback. Once he got there, Jon contemplated drinking to settle his nerves, but then decided against it. He wanted to be fully present for whatever happened that night, good or bad. And if it went badly, he told himself, he could just get wasted afterwards. Plus, he didn't want Dany to think he was drunk. Unfortunately, some idiot spilled beer all over the front of his shirt, so he smelled like a brewery anyway.

He found Dany near the stairs, a drink in her hand, talking to a few of their friends. He touched her elbow and whispered his request to go talk in one of the upstairs bedrooms, and she obliged. He shut the door behind them once they were inside, turning to face her with a deep breath.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked, her voice light and happy. He almost chickened out right then and there, hearing her so unsuspecting.

"Well, I wanted…no," he started, shaking his head. "I needed to tell you something." He was too nervous to properly look into her eyes, but he could feel her staring at him. He had always been the quiet one of the two of them, less forthcoming with his words. He was also aware of how boring he was compared to her previous boyfriends. Both of them had been older than them and more than a little wild. In comparison, Jon was stable and uninteresting.

"Yes?" she said, her voice a bit breathless. He had rushed her up the stairs, so he told himself it meant nothing. But there was still a small part of him that wanted to believe it meant more.

"It's about us," he tried to explain.

"Us?" he heard her ask, a strange hitch in her breath. He still couldn't look at her. He shifted from one foot to another.

"Yeah, you and me," he said, realizing how stupid the words sounded after they were already out of his mouth. He took a deep breath, shaking his head as if to erase his own ineptitude.

"Okay…" she said, confusion filling her tone.

"Well, you know Ygritte and I broke up a few weeks ago," he began again, trying to start with the facts, as if that would make it easier to get this out. He dared to look at her, and she was coming closer to him. Her face was open and trusting. There was something else there, too. Some emotion he didn't recognize.

"Yes," she said again, taking another step toward him. He swallowed, finding it harder to get out the words he had meant to say. It was getting difficult to focus, what with her gazing at him with those stormy violet eyes. They had always fascinated him, her eyes. Her irises were like marbles, swirls of blue and purple and even some grey all mixed together.

"And you and I, we've been friends for a really long time," he stated, once again sticking to the facts. She moved even closer, now having to look up at him.

"Yeah, pretty much forever," she responded. Her lips were turned slightly upward, as if she was both amused and hesitant.

"And sometimes, friendships can evolve and change. Sometimes they have to." She was breathing a bit heavily now, and if he leaned down, his lips would be brushing hers.

"They do," she agreed.

"And what I had with Ygritte, it wasn't like what you and I have," he told her, silently cursing himself for continuing to bring up his ex. He definitely wasn't the kind of thing you talked about while trying to confess your undying love. "We're more. So much more."

"We are," she assured him, nodding her head as if in a daze.

"What I'm trying to say… what I've been trying to say for what feels like forever… is that I—" he cut himself off, unsure of how to express his emotions. "I want us to be—"

"More," she finished for him, reaching up and tucking a strand of his curly black hair behind his ear. She had been nagging him all his life to cut it, but he could tell that she secretly liked it how it was. Her hand, which usually just tucked away a stray hair and retreated, remained on his face, cupping his cheek. He couldn't remember what he had been trying to say. She was looking at him so wistfully, like she was in a dream.

"Daenerys," he breathed, unable to stop himself from arching his neck and claiming her lips. Dammit! He hadn't meant to do it like this. Daenerys let out a surprised gasp before reaching her other hand up and running it through his hair. When he couldn't hold back any longer, he finally let his hand find her waist, pulling her against him. The kiss began tentatively, her lips sucking lightly on his, seeming unsure. But then her finger began rubbing the hairs at the base of his neck — she knew it was his weak spot — and he opened his lips in a sigh. She then thrusted her tongue into his mouth, her breath hot and jagged.

After a moment of hesitation, he moved his hands along the skin of her lower back where her shirt was riding up. The soft moan she gave in response sent a dizzying rush of blood to his groin. Oh god, he was a goner. Her whole body was warm and soft as she pressed up against him. She moaned again as he pulled her body closer to his, the sound of pleasure making him brave, so he reached down, trailing kisses along her neck, and glided his hands over her round, plump ass. She grabbed his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Jon," she sighed as he lifted her into his arms, his hands now on the backs of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him immediately, trusting him completely, and a wave of desire and love hit him so strongly he almost fell on the way to the bed. He knew he was hard, she must have been able to feel it, but he just kept kissing her, his tongue stroking the inside of her eager mouth. He laid her down, breaking their frantic kiss for a moment to admire the sight of her sprawled on the sheets of a stranger's bed. The moonlight was coming in through the window, illuminating the girl he loved. Her hair, which had come out of its band, now fanned around her head like a milky waterfall. Her eyes were wide, a strange gleam in them as she stared up at him. How many nights had he dreamed of this? It had been his only dream for years, to be able to get this close to her, to touch her the way he was now.

He could have stayed like that forever, just admiring her, but she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him onto her. Her legs were already open, and his body fit between them perfectly. His erection pressed against her through the thin layers of their clothing, and she moaned at the feel of it. God that was sexy. She arched up against him as he kissed her, her hands finding the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up. He managed to get out of it quickly before bending down and kissing her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. He wanted to take it off completely, but he would leave that up to her. If she wanted to stop here, they would stop. It would take all of his willpower, but he would do it.

Luckily, she tore her shirt off herself, reaching down to bury her fingers in his hair as he kissed his way up her torso. His hands traveled up her bare back, making her quiver, until they found the clasp of her bra. He looked up to find her staring at him, her eyes dark. He silently asked for her approval, and she nodded. Without hesitation, her bra was tossed aside. She grabbed his arms and cried out as he licked and then sucked on her breasts. He took little nibbles, encouraged by her harsh breathing and quiet whimpering.

She pulled his head up to meet her mouth with his own, her hands reaching down and opening the front of his jeans. He lifted his left hand from her breast, his other one holding him above her, and helped her get them off of him. Their shoes had been discarded somewhere between where they had started kissing and the bed, so now only his boxers and her shorts remained. He unzipped them as he kissed her neck. Damn her neck was amazing. He had spent countless hours dreaming of kissing it, wondering if it tasted as good as it looked, and the reality was even better than the fantasy.

She shimmed out of her shorts and suddenly there was nothing between them but their underwear. Hers were pink and lacey, and he reached his fingers inside them, feeling her hot, sweet wetness. He felt her trembling, and the knowledge that he was able to elicit such a response in her had him grinning from ear to ear. His touch had her moaning and breathing his name, the sound of it the most glorious music he'd ever heard. He knew that no fantasy could have ever prepared him for the real thing. Their bodies were pressing against each other teasingly, and he couldn't help the moans coming out of his mouth. He began rubbing his fingers against her clit, easing them in and out of her. He wanted more, wanted inside of her, but not unless that was what she wanted, too.

She was gripping his arms tightly as he hovered above her, her head tilted back in pleasure. His lips were gazing her collarbone at first before he moved his attention back to her breasts, licking her hard nipples. Her hips were bucking against his hand as he stroked her, and the gasping sounds she was making were driving him crazy. The taste of her tits and the feel of her on his fingers was overwhelming his senses. He could tell she was close to an orgasm, and he was desperate to watch as it took her over.

But she reached down suddenly and pulled his fingers out of her. He froze momentarily, wondering if she wanted him to stop, but that wasn't it. She grabbed his boxers and pushed them down with one hand while pulling his lips to hers with the other. He was so hard and right at her entrance with little between them. Her hips were moving against his erection as she bit his bottom lip.

"I want you," she breathed against his mouth. That was all he needed. Frantically, he rid her of her sexy panties and reached out into the pocket of his jeans to the condom he always kept in his wallet. She watched as he rolled it over his length then settled himself over her. Her eyes were wide and locked on his, her teeth biting her lower lip. He gently pressed his mouth to hers, wanting her to feel the sincerity of this. She responded by opening her lips and running her delicious tongue inside his mouth. With one hand holding him up and the other on her hip, he guided himself inside of her. She was so wet, he slid right in, both of them crying out once he sunk down all the way.

"Fuck, Dany!" he yelled, burying his face into her neck for a moment.

He kissed her eagerly as he began moving his hips against hers, swallowing both of their sounds of pleasure. Her hands traveled along his body, gripping his ass then clinging to his hair before settling on his arms once again. Her legs stayed at his sides, moving with the rhythm of their bodies. He was climbing so fast, and he could tell she was too.

Finally, she broke their kiss to cry out his name, her head falling back on the bed. She began trembling as he released himself inside her. He had been with a few other girls before that night, but nothing he'd experienced had even come close to this. Nothing had ever been so sexy and sweet and all consuming all at once. Dany's touch, her taste, even her smell, was like a match that set him aflame. He knew that she had also been with other guys, but he had wanted to believe that she felt the same as he did. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else ever again. Just her. Only ever her.

If he had ever doubted that he had loved her before, he was completely sure of it now.


End file.
